Pear Hips
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: Kurt Hummel took the 'pear hips' comment to far. How far will he go to stay thin? Santana wants to be loved. Togther they get so far in they get sent where they never thought they would have to go. I suck at reveiws. Kantana frendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: One shot! I hope you guys like this. Its sad but it gets better at the end! There is a happy ending! This comes from Sues remark about Kurt getting 'pear hips'. I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee **

**rating:T **

_**Pear Hips **_

It had really hurt. When Coach Sylvester had said I was getting 'pair hips'. But it made me realize something. I was fat. And I was eating way to much. So I enlisted Brittany and Santana to help me.

"Kurt, you drink this and you will just shed the weight off. We promise!", they chorused together as the handed me the drink. Sues own special blend to keep her Cheerios thin.

I raised it to my lips and drank. I nearly spat it back out. It was disgusting. But I had to do this. I needed to get small, stay small and this is how I will do it. I took it back up and kept drinking it in small sips ignoring the after taste.

_I can do this. _

It was the weekly way in, two weeks after I had started the drink. When Sue called next I nervously stepped on the scale. I hadn't weighed myself on my own, I was to scared of the number.

"Congratulations Lady Face, you've lost six pounds since your last weigh in.", Sue told me.

I smiled broadly and took off skipping down the hall. I was now 130 pounds. But that was no where I wanted to be.

It was a month after her 'pear hips' remark. I absolutely had given up food, minus the occasional piece of gum. I guess I would be called anorexic. But I refused to believe that. I was now only 120. The weight drop of six pounds had slowed down since then and I was starting to worry. It was so hard to obtain from food, I did it some how but it was hard. But I was getting nervous. What if _it _came back? What if _it _stopped going away? What was I going to do then? I had one person to turn to. Santana.

"Kurt, are you really sure you want this? You know how dangerous it is. I've only done this on ocction and I can't help but worry about you becoming...well, bulimic, I've seen a lot of girls go down that road before, I don't want you going there", Santana looked at me in the confines of her bedroom.

I wave her concern away. "Santy, don't worry. It will only be if and when I eat too much. Other wise I just have to drink the drink and life will be fine."

She bit her lip lightly and the nodded. "Ok Kurtie, this is how its done you do it. Let me demenstraight".

She led me away to the bathroom to the toilet. She ran water over her index and middle fingers. She then knelt down over the toilet and shoved them in her mouth. Up came her dinner. She rinsed her mouth out. And nodded at the toilet. I bet over and tried it. It took three times before I made it work, but I did it. She patted me on the back and I rinsed my mouth out.

"How do you feel?", she asked.

I sat down on her bed. "Light headed. But accomplished.".

She smiled as she sat down next to me. "Well be friends through all this right? Even if we can't really show it since we have to be the King and Queen bitches right?".

I smiled back at her. "Santy, I'm a Cheerio now. We can show it.".

That was how it really started.

Santy, Britt and I walked down the hallway holding each others pinkies. I was popular, they were popular, I was thinner than I ever was and I had the two amazing best friends ever. But then there was Finn, my crush was fading and I was a free man. But unfourtunatly we had gym togther. I changed in the bathroom stalls just so no one could see how many ribs were exsposed and how my hip bones jutted out.

But I was late and had the place to mysef and decided not to. I was just tugging the gym shirt on over my head when I heard Finn exclaim, "Oh my god!".

I quickly tugged it on the rest of the way, definatly messing my hair up. Finn stood their a look of horror on his face. He slowly walked over to me. "Kurt, how much do you weigh?".

My face flushed with anger. "That is none of your business Finn Hudson!".

"Hell it is when you're almost my stepbrother! Kurt I could see most of you ribs."

"I am fine Finn! I don't need you babying me! I can take care of myself damnit!".

And I stormed out of the locker room and into the gym, desprate to get away from Finn.

Santy held me as I cried into lap. "Finn saw! Hes going to tell my dad and hes going to send me somewhere awful even though I don't need it! I'm fine! I mean look at you! You're like me and you're fine! I don't want to go to rehab!".

She rubbed my back. Then she pushed me to a sitting position. "Kurt, look". She pulled up her shirt. I could count almost every rib. I pulled up mine you could count them all too. A tear escaped her eye.

"What happenes if Finn rats me out? What will I do?", I shreiked back into panic mode.

"I'll go with you. I promise. Were friends forever."

"I know".

I returned home from the sleep over at Santy's the next morning at about noon. Dad, Finn and Carole all sat on the coach waiting for me.

"Sit down son",Burt said.

I sat nervously down across from him. "Yes dad? Is something wrong? Is Aunt Mildred okay?".

He shook his head "Its you. Finn said he saw you in the locker room with out your shirt on. He said he could count your ribs.".

I gaped at him then glared at Finn. "Its not true! Whatever else he told you isn't true! I've been good! I'm fine! I AM NOT BULIMIC!", I screeched at all three of them.

"Kurt honey. We love you. We just want to make sure you're all right.", Carole said.

I stood up. "Do I look bulmic to you?", my cheerios uniform hid my ribs well, you couldn't even tell.

"Lift up your shirt then Kurt. Prove me wrong." Finn said.

He had me cornered. "No! Its my body and I don't have to show it to you! Its my choice about what I want to do with it! Not yours!", I made a mad dash for the stairs but Finn caught my arm. I squirmed aganst his grip. "Let go!",I cried. Tears streaming down my face.

He waited for me to stop squirming and to hold still. Ever so slowly he pulled the cheerios uniform top up to my collar bone. I heard two gasps. I threw Finns arm away and yanked the shirt back down. "Please don't send me to rehab! Please don't!",I cried.

Finn pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "We have to little dude."

I cried into his arm. "Then you need to tell on Santy too. She promised she'd stay with me.".

"Of course honey.", Carole said taking me in her arms next.

I then looked at my dad. "I'm so sorry.",I whispered.

He gently pulled me into a hug. "Its ok son. Well get this fixed.".

"Thank you".

And that was how I was sent to rehab.

** I hoped you liked it! I've planned out more! It will bee a trilogy! YAY! Please review, reveiws are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, I worked my ass off on this so there better be reveiws cuz this is loooongg! Well for me any way, compared to others it may be normal, but whatever. Kurts going to rehab! AAHHH! Well I really hope you like it, I worked hard! Also, forgive the hospital name, it was just knida, there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, amazing right! **

**Rating: T**

**Sequel to Pear Hips**

**Dedicated to: bubblesthegleek _**

_**Rehab **_

Santana held my hand as we walked away from the love of our families and into the new rehab level of Lima Hurt hospital. I really, really did not want to be here. It brought so many bad memories, when my mother was here, when I had to be here when I broke my arm when I fell of the playground after she had died. It was an eight year olds attempt at suicide. We walked through the doors and we knew that we wouldn't be leaving for quite a while.

"Santy, I'm scared,",I said.

She squeezed my hand. "We can do this kurtie. We'll walk out of here with our heads held high. And no one even will know."

They sent us during the summer because we really didn't want to tell anyone.

"Think they'll let us room togther? Since I'm gay and all?". I wondered.

She giggled. "We can ask".

And we stepped into our new life here at Lima Hurt.

_**Week One**_

We were the first ones to the rehab center. They took us both aside to do check-ups. I waved at her and walked away with the doctor.

They had me change into a medical robe and the fun began. I was given many shots and had everything checked out. And I mean _everything. _When they got down _there_ I froze up. The doctor stopped.

"I know its not comfortable kid but just sit tight OK."

I nodded and let it come.

With Santana the same happened. Except far more violent. She nearly stabbed one of the nurses with a syringe and it took four people and Kurt words for her to calm down.

"Kurt je ne veux pas qu'ils me toucher! J'ai peur! Faites-les disparaître!".

"Santana se calmer! Ils ne vont pas te faire de mal, je le promets. Je vais les tuer si elles ne".

She sniffled but nodded. I held her hand as she went through the rest of the examine. She was not a happy camper but when we walked out of there we were feeling a bit happier.

Next came finding rooms. We saw three other people in the main room of the center. Two boys and one girl. The girl had long curly black hair with purpel streaks,it hid most of her face. She wore babby shorts a club hiphop t-shirt. The boys were twins with blonde hair and gray eyes. They grinned mischievously at the girl. They seemed to be talking to one another but not aloud and that was just creepy. We walked over to the main desk.

"Um, hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Santana Lopez. We were wondering about rooms and all."

The receptionist was blonde and had a round face. She smiled. "Ah, , I heard you caused quite a scuffle in exam room C. Wish I could have seen that".

Santana's face hardened. "I felt threatened so I defended my self."

I squeezed her hand.

"Well , please don't cause trouble with your roomie. She has yet to arrive, and yours is one of the twins over there. You will be in rooms A and C".

"We were wondering if we could room togther", Santana asked.

She looked a little shocked at that. "We can't have boys and girls in the same room like that. It could get messy...".

"I'm gay.",I said.

She still shook her head. "No exceptions."

Santana grumbled under her breath as we walked into the lobby. The twins turned their heads and smiled and the girl shivered.

"Um...hi?",I asked.

The twin boys looped their arms into mine and shoving Santana into the couch witch she was not happy about.

"Hello! I'm Jayden!".

"Jordan, no need to confuse the poor flower now! He's Jordan, I'm Jayden".

They skipped me around the room and then spun me back and forth.

"Who are you, flower?", they asked together.

"I'm Kurt and I think I'm going to be sick...".

One of them caught me and held me far too tight. "Nice to meet you Kurt. You gay?".

I gasped for breath and answered "Yes, why?".

The other one was trying to pry me out of his arms.

"Because Jordan's the gay twin and I'm the straight twin!", Jayden said as he pulled me out.

"I'm rooming with one of you, room C?".

"That would be me then mate, your lucky its not Jordan. And in case you haven't noticed he randomly gropes people."

Jordan grinned evily and I internally shuddered.

"Um, what are you guys here for any way? Not to be rude or anything", I asked.

"Satyriasis", they answered.

Some how I didn't think it was that weird for them.

"And the girls here for self harm. She won't refer to it as cutting.", they told me.

"What are you here for?", Jayden(?) asked.

I cleared my throat. "Anorexia and bulimia".

"Oh".

I then took the chance to excuse my self and head over to the girl. She looked up at me and gave me half a smile.

"Hi", I said softly.

"Hi, I'm Scarlet. Who are you?",She asked politely.

"I'm Kurt.". I glanced at her shirt. "You do hip-hop?".

I got a real smiled out of that. "It was my life before my boyfreind and then I...",She trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me".

"Thank you".

Two other people had gotten checked in. One girl and a boy. The girl was beach blonde with a skirt so short it could have been a belt, the boy wore baggy, ripped jeans and a goofy smile. They had to be druggies.

The therapist walked in then, smiling his bald head off, and told us all to gather around. We all sat on the chairs and couches togther and he sat down across from me. Wonderful.

"Hello and welcome everyone to the teen rehab center of Lima Hurt", He beamed at us. "I'm and I will be your therapist for your time here. I was hoping we could go around and tell us all your names, your age and something unique about you".

We all looked at each other a little wearilly, but nodded.

. We started right next to him with the miniskirt girl.

"My name is Missy Baker, I'm seventeen and i'm married".

That got a bit of a shock. Next went went the boy who came in with her.

"I'm Ryan Baker, I'm nineteen and I'm an artist".

So that was her husband.

"I'm Jord—I mean Jayden Hayfeild, i'm fifteen and i'm a twin".

I snorted. Obiously.

"_I'm _Jordan Hayfeild, I'm fiffteen and I'm a twin.".

Next came Scarlet. "I'm Scarlet Anderson, i'm fourteen years old and I am a hip-hop dancer".

I smiled at her and then heads turned to me. I blushed a bit.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm sixteen years old, and I sing".

I squeezed Santanas hand as it was her turn.

"I'm Santana Lopez, I'm sixteen, and I love singing too".

Mr. Vermeli smiled. "Very good, Now...".

_**Week Five**_

"Kurt, you have a letter",the receptionist called.

I sighed and got up out of the couch and went to retrive it. We had been here for about a month. We all knew what each others problems were, the Missy was a vikaden addict and Ryan had meth. Santana and I were eating again, not nearly as much as I had and it was healty stuff but you could see less of our ribs each day.

The letter was from Finn, much to my suprise. I opened it and read through it.

_ Dear Kurt, _

_ Imiss you so much little dude,I hope you're feeling better and eating right and all that. I've done really good at not telling anyone about where you are but Mercedes is getting kinda chick batty on me. I've said you got grounded. She asked for what. I said your dad found your sweaters past the knee. She still isn't happy. I hope that you and Santana will tell the Glee club when we start school again. They're our family, they should know. _

_Love, _

_(your almost brother) Finn Hudson _

_ P.S. When our parents get married should it be Hudmel or Humson? _

I smiled. Only Finn would sujust those names. But Hudmel had a ring to it.

"Whats that?", Santana asked as she strode over.

"Letter from Finn, he says we should tell the Glee club when we get back".

She bit her lip. "I suppose".

_**Week Ten **_

"Kurt and Santana you guys have visitors!", The receptionist called.

We sprung from our seats. We had passed our two month evaluation and could finally have visitors. Finn ran over to me and envoloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breath...Finn!", I cried.

"Sorry little dude, I've missed you though".

I grinned and looked at our other visitor. It was Brittany. Santana gaped as Brittany came over and smiled at her.

"Britt, what are you doing here?".

She smiled. "Finn told me Santy was in the hospitle and she needed a friend, so I came along".

Santana smiled. "Thanks Britt-Britt".

Brittany kissed her on the cheek and they went of to talk.

I looked at Finn. "You told?".

"She needed it".

_**Week Twenty **_

It was offical, me and Santana were getting out tomarrow. It was so exciting! I would finally go home, sleep on my bed and be in my house. I was going to keep in touvh with Scarlet, she became a very good friend of mine and she told me about her family, she had an older brother my age and her parents were divorced.

"Ready for our last night here, Santy?", I asked.

She gripped my hand. "Kurtie, I was ready to go before we even came in".

We dozed off, holding hands and dreaming about a better future.

**A/N: WOW! Lots of writing! This is SEVEN pages on my writer. Please review and tell me what you think, I really hop to here from you bubblesthegleek. This was for you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really hope you guys have liked this. I think that this will draw it to a close and I will write a sequel. To answer Shopie I do not know if they will relapse but it all depends. I'm not gunna tell you anything. Look for the sequel on my profile, knowing me the first chapter will be posted today, I'm in that kind of a writing mood! Well enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee! **

**Dedicated to: Bubblesthegleek**

_**Telling **_

It was the first day of school, we were Juniors, we were healthy, we were besties. It should have been amazing.

It was hell.

Mercedes so wasn't happy that I hadn't seen her all summer, I just told her she'd know why later at Glee and she gave me her 'I will cut you look'. Santana and Brittany were inseprable and the rest of the Glee club just kept asking where the hell we were. We told them they'd fina out in glee. And that time came to soon.

We were the last two in, we walked in holding hands. We got a look from Puck, but people had adjusted to our odd way of freindship. The room grew queit. And Mr. Schue walked in. We started babbling about being back and what we should do for our assignment.

I raised my hand. "? Can me and Santana have the floor for a moment?".

He looked at us then nodded.

We walked up togther holding tightly to each other as ever. We faced the group. I took a breath.

"As you all know Santana and I didn't see any of you during the summer, we didn't respond to emails,texts calls. And we apologize. We really do".

Santana started. "The thing was I—we couldn't respond because of where we were."

"Where were you?", two or three people asked at once.

I looked at her. I took a breath as she nodded.

"We were in rehab".

The room was silent with a few jaws hanging open. Merdedes found her bearings first.

"The hell? No way! _Why _ did you need to go there?".

"Kurt and I were bulimic. Finnessa over there saw what Kurt looked like at the end of last school year. It wasn't pretty. And I promised Kurt I'd go with him. So we went".

I was crying by now. "Please don't get mad at us guys. Were all better. We really didn't want to tell you but Finn helped us and please just don't get mad", I sobbed.

Mercedes came up to me with a feirce expression on her face. It looked like she was gunna hit me. Instead I found myself pulled in a huge hug with Santana aganst her. She was crying too.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, don't you EVER do anything like again! You too Santana!".

One by one the glee clubbers came and wrappedtheir arms around us. I was full on balling now with Santana. Schue joined the hug and we slowly parted.

"We love you guys", Santana and I murmured.

They all laughed.

"Alright guys! Any sujustions on what we could do this week?".

Rachels hand flew up and she launched into her suggustion. I smiled.

That was how I, Kurt Hummel, became a Cheerio, anorexic, bulimic, went to rehab and found the most amazing freind.

THE END


End file.
